Cruelle Société
by lagentillefan
Summary: Slash DannyFlack trèèèèèèèèèèèès soft.Bon,c'est une fic cadeau.Ma toute première dans ce genre donc...gentils,please lol.Résumé:histoire de tolérance et d'importante décision...


**CRUELLE SOCIETE**

Pourquoi devons-nous nous cacher ? Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir honte de ce que nous sommes, de ce que nous ressentons ? Honte de nous ?! Alors que nous nous aimons, tout simplement…

Ne dit-on pas que l'Amour est le plus beau et le plus pur des sentiments ? Qu'il est plus fort que tout ? Qu'il permet à ses disciples de surmonter tous les obstacles de la vie ? Alors, pourquoi nous sentons nous honteux, voire coupables, de ressentir de l'Amour l'un envers l'autre ? On ne devrait pas…

Quand j'entends mes collègues policiers, qu'ils soient détectives ou en uniforme, parler des homosexuels avec mépris, je ne les comprends pas…Et d'un autre côté, je suis comme eux. Je ne me considère pas comme gay. Je suis juste tombé amoureux d'un homme, c'est tout. C'est simple. C'est si simple…Et pourtant si compliqué…

Comment expliquer à cette société puritaine que ce n'est pas son sexe qui m'a attiré vers lui enfin, au sens propre, il est doué et…heu…je m'égare mais ce qui fait sa personnalité, son unicité, le truc qui fait que je l'aime de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur…

Oui, j'aime ses yeux bleus cachés derrière ses lunettes. Oui, j'aime le sourire mutin ou sarcastique qu'il m'offre parfois après avoir lancé une de ses vannes douteuses. Oui, j'aime quand il part dans ses explications scientifiques que je ne comprends qu'à moitié. Oui, j'aime son corps musclé et bien dessiné. Et oui, j'aime Danny Messer, un homme, un scientifique, un policier, un expert. Mais ce n'est pas l'Homme que j'aime mais Danny, tout ce qui fait Danny. Qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, même un hermaphrodite, j'aimerais toujours Danny. Ne dit-on pas que l'Amour ne se commande pas ? Alors, tant pis si personne ne comprend ça.

Moi, le lieutenant Donald Flack Jr, dernier héritier de la lignée des Flack dans la police, j'ai décidé de me rebeller contre cette société étriquée, cet étrange ordre établi. Je lui fais même un immense bras d'honneur ! J'en ai assez de me cacher ! Assez d'avoir honte ! Assez de me sentir coupable ! Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains, pas des monstres…

Respirant à fond, je me lève de mon bureau et laisse mes pieds me porter jusqu'à Lui. Toute mon âme anticipe déjà cet instant : mon corps est impatient de le voir, mon cœur bat avec une frénésie démente, mon esprit est surchargé d'images de son visage mais surtout de son cœur…Je veux le voir…Je dois le voir pour savoir quelle décision prendre. Nous sommes un tout, depuis presque sept mois maintenant et je ne dois pas agir égoïstement, sous l'impulsion de ma colère et ma révolte. Si nous sommes vraiment un couple, comme je le ressens et comme je l'espère, nous devons prendre cette décision à deux…

J'arrive enfin à la section scientifique et trouve enfin Danny dans l'un des laboratoires, penché sur un jeu d'empreintes prélevé sur notre dernière scène de crime, ignorant encore la raison de ma visite et toutes les pensées qui m'ont traversé l'esprit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant travailler avec minutie : j'aime le voir s'activer sur ses échantillons, s'éclairer quand il trouve la solution…Mais je ne dois pas m'écarter de mon idée. Il faut qu'on parle.

**Don :** Danny.

**Danny** _(levant les yeux des empreintes et remettant ses lunettes à leur place) _ Oui ? _(souriant en apercevant Flack, d'une voix séductrice)_ Salut toi…

Encore ce sourire qui me fait fondre…Arrête, Danny…C'est de la torture…

**Danny **_(fronçant les sourcils, inquiet du silence du détective) _ Qu'y a-t'il ? Je viens à peine de commencer alors pour les résultats, tu devras…

**Don** _(l'interrompant, levant les mains en signe défensif avec un petit sourire d'excuse) _ Non, non. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

**Danny** _(intrigué) _ Oh ?

Son regard bleu me transperce, sondant mon âme pour chercher une réponse à ses interrogations. Il me connaît bien. Trop bien. Je n'aurais pas pu cacher mes doutes et mon trouble très longtemps avec lui…C'est à la fois génial et inquiétant. Comment peut-on vivre avec une personne qui connaît la moindre de nos pensées ?

**Danny** _(faisant un geste de la main) _ Don ? Don, allo, ici la Terre !

**Don** _(revenant à l'instant présent) _ Excuse-moi. Je…pensais.

**Danny** _(malicieux) _ Ça, je l'avais deviné tout seul. J'aimerais d'ailleurs connaître le contenu de tes pensées…

Et mon courage s'enfuit à toute jambe, me laissant là, planté comme un idiot devant l'homme que j'estime le plus au monde. J'ai l'air malin…

**Don** _(semblant hésiter) _ Et bien…

**Danny** _(impatient, soupirant) _ Crache le morceau, Don.

Toujours cette impulsivité…Elle ne travaille pas toujours pour lui d'ailleurs…Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, non ?

**Don **_(se frottant la nuque, regardant tout sauf Danny) _ Qu'est-ce que tu en dirais si…si on…si on officialisait ? Enfin…qu'on soit plus…publics…

**Danny** _(surpris) _ Publics ? Tu veux qu'on s'affiche ?

**Don :** Oui. Enfin…Pas au boulot, bien sûr. Mais j'en ai assez de me cacher…

**Danny **_(avec un air grave et sérieux) _ Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela implique, Don ? On risque peut-être nos carrières…Tu veux vraiment ça ?

Je vois dans ses beaux yeux bleus plein de douceur que les mêmes doutes que les miens ont tourné dans sa tête et cela me rassure dans un sens. Lui aussi s'interroge…

**Don :** Oui. Ce jeu de cache-cache est terminé…

**Danny** _(poussant un soupir) _ …D'accord. Mais si un collègue nous surprend ?

**Don :** J'm'en fous ! J'en ai assez de me planquer, de me sentir coupable et jugé pour mes actions ! On ne fait rien de mal !

**Danny :** Oui, mais…

**Don** _(s'emportant) _ Il n'y a pas de mais, Danny ! Notre vie amoureuse et sexuelle ne concerne que nous et n'affecte en rien notre travail ! Enfin…presque…

**Danny** _(avec une moue comique) _ J'allais le dire…

**Don :** Je veux que les choses changent, Danny ! A moins…Que tu doutes de nous ?

**Danny** _(avec véhémence) _ Non ! Jamais !

**Don **_(souriant) _ Bien, on est d'accord donc. _(Danny opine de la tête) _Alors, à tout à l'heure. _(malicieux)_ Je veux toujours ces résultats…

**Danny** _(riant) _ Je sais… _(taquin)_ Mais s'il n'y avait pas un détective sexy qui traînait dans les parages, ça irait plus vite.

**Don :** Danny…

**Danny :** Je plaisante. _(regardant rapidement autour de lui et agrippant ensuite Flack par la nuque pour l'embrasser, le regard séducteur)_ Je vais vite en terminer avec ça…pour que tu me reviennes plus vite.

**Don** _(riant) _ Espèce d'insatiable !

Je finis par quitter le laboratoire, le cœur et l'esprit plus légers mais remplis de joie. Nous avons pris cette décision importante pour nous deux, renforçant ainsi notre lien si particulier. Mais c'est aussi notre pied de nez à notre si cruelle société.

**FIN**

3


End file.
